Awakening
by witchymoon
Summary: The young, timid, yet beautiful Anastasia Steele meets Christian Grey - a very handsome but very cold billionaire who can't seem to fight his urges to be with her. Lots of drama, lots of sex, lots of LOVE! HEA, No Cheating.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why I have to go with you," Ana said begrudgingly as she slipped her arms into her dark blue cardigan. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and let her bangs fall freely.

"Because," Kate replied with a huff, "Jason can't come with me and I need someone to take notes so I can be completely invested in the conversation. Please, Ana, this is the biggest interview of my college career! If this goes well it will be the highlight of my resume."

"Fine, I'll go," Ana said while grabbing her umbrella. "But I'm not saying a word. I'm just there to take notes, that's it!

"Deal!" The two best friends linked arms and walked down the corridor of their apartment building. Ana got the umbrella ready for the two of them seeing as Portland decided to spill rain on them out of nowhere. Ana and Kate ran together under the umbrella to Kate's awaiting car - a BMW which her father paid for. Ana was always envious of Kate. She came from a stable family with good money and was stunningly beautiful with her long blonde hair, dough brown eyes, and voluptuous figure. Ana felt that Kate was everything that she wasn't, and often times felt like Kate's shadow. But today, Ana couldn't be more proud and excited for her, and would support her in any way that she could during her interview with the infamous Christian Grey.

"I'm so nervous," Kate mumbled while they drove down the slick highway.

"What?" Ana replied, shocked. "You never get nervous."

"Yeah, I know! I've just heard that he's super intimidating and barely gives more than one word answers. If I want this to be a defining interview for me I have to figure out a way to get him to open up without being too pushy."

Ana couldn't help but scoff. "Good luck with that."

"Ana I'm serious, I'm freaking out!" Kate said as her hands clutched the wheel. "Also, I heard he's even more handsome in person so I'm afraid I'm going to go completely speechless at the sight of him!"

"Speechless?" Ana replied with a snort, "doubt it."

"Ana!" Kate yelped, slapping Ana's arm playfully.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. I just find it amusing that you're so nervous and don't think you'll do well. You're gonna do great."

—

"Andrea, what time is that interview with the journalism student from WSU?" Christian asked dryly into the intercom, his index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to suffocate his headache.

"5 minutes, sir," Andrea replied back, "they should be here any minute".

Christian sighed in relief and lean back in his plush chair. _Thank God,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't wait for this day to be over. Christian's neck and shoulders were tense from stress and his chest was tight from anxiety. He was feeling overwhelmed lately with work, which was a foreign emotion for him. Christian sighed again and let him mind wander. _I haven't had a sub in 2 months,_ he thought to himself, _No wonder I'm so tense._ Christian never went more than 2 weeks without a submissive, but had been feeling extremely uninspired by the girls that Elena was referring to him. They were all the same, and it was getting boring. The sex was repetitive with each one, and he cared less and less about them. His last few submissive weren't even allowed to sleep in his house - that's how uninspired and bored with them he was.

Just then, the ding of his intercom jolted him from his thoughts, Andrea's voice on the other end.

"Mr. Grey, your guest for the interview has arrived."

"Send her in," Christian replied with a grunt.

—

Ana looked around the all white lobby with floor to ceiling windows. She looked around here and suddenly felt very out of place and intimidated in her modest white sundress with navy blue cardigan. Ana subconsciously pulled the cardigan tighter around her body as she continued to look around. Every single employee here was tall, voluptuous, and platinum blonde. _Someone clearly has a type,_ Ana thought to herself as she followed closely behind Kate. When Ana noticed that she was literally the only non blonde woman in the building, she ducked her head and wished that she could sink into the floor. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"Hi," Kate announced confidently to the receptionist, "My name is Kate Kavanagh, and this is my assistant Anastasia Steele, we are here for the interview with Mr. Grey."

The blonde on the other side of the desk gave a surprisingly warm and humble smile for someone of such stunning beauty. "Yes, of course," the blonde replied to Kate, turning her head slowly and speaking into her headset, "Mr. Grey, your guest for the interview has arrived." There was a short pause before she replied, "go right on in," pointing to two huge doors down the hallway, "he's expecting you".

Ana latched onto Kate's hand as they walked down the hallway. "Kate!" Ana whispered through clenched teeth, "why didn't you tell me I was so underdressed!"

"What? You look fine," Kate replied, not even glancing at Ana. Kate stopped in front of the double doors and took a long inhale through her nostrils. "You got this, Kavanagh," she whispered to herself before pushing open the double doors.

Ana walked in behind her and was almost blinded by the sunlight coming through the large windows directly in front of them. Ana shielded her eyes from the light and allowed them to adjust before they settled on him. Ana's breath caught in her throat and she swore she felt her heart drop down into her stomach. He was beautiful.

—

Christian heard soft voices on the other end of the door of his office, and promptly stood up when they opened. In sauntered a tall blonde who strutted her hips while walking towards him, outstretching her hand for his the whole way over to him. Her smile was bright but forced; her head searched too high. Christian knew she was scared shitless.

"Ms Kavanagh," Christian said blunted when taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey," she stated, her voice strong and stern.

"This shouldn't take long, I brought some…."

Kate's voice slowly trailed off in Christian's ears as his eyes landed on the girl behind her. Christian felt himself shift forward on his feet, but was able to catch and steady himself. He felt a strange tug in his chest while his eyes studied hers. She was a little shorter than the blonde, and seemed to almost be hiding behind her. Her auburn hair framed her face and flowed past her shoulders. Her face was bare other than a slight hint of mascara and a light pink lip gloss on her plump lips. Her hands were crossed in front of her, as if she were shielding her body. Christian felt like the wind had been knocked out of him - she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Who's this?" Christian said loudly and bluntly, interrupting Kate's ramble. Christian watched as Ana tensed up at his words. He didn't mean it to come out so harsh - he just needed to know _urgently_ who this was.

"Huh? Oh!" Kate said with a nervous laugh, turning back towards Ana. "This is my assistant for the day, Anastasia Steele. She'll be taking notes for me."

"Hi," Ana replied in a whisper. Christian felt his knees buckle at the soft feminine sound that escaped her lips. He held his hand out to her and closed his fingers tightly around hers. He noticed as she blushed and dipped her head down at their contact. _She must've felt that spark, too._

"Please, take a seat," he stated as he motioned to the two plush chairs in front of his desk, watching intently as Ana's dress showed a little bit more of her thighs as she sat down. _Damnit Grey, leave the poor girl alone._

"So," Kate started "I firstly want to thank you for doing this interview for me. It is such a huge honor for me and I….."

Once again, Christian tuned out Kate's voiced as he watched Ana timidly take out a note book and a pen. His hands grabbed his desk in frustration and desire as he watched her playfully chew on the pen cap and her big blue eyes curiously wandered around the room. _My God,_ he thought, _She's adorable and sexy at the same time. How is that possible?_

Christian tuned back in to Kate to noticed that she was still talking about herself. "Do you have a question, Ms Kavanagh?"

Ana raised her eye brows at Christian's brashness and eagerly awaited to see how Kate's strong personality would respond to his.

"Um, well yes, I have several," Kate replied with an edge in her voice as she opened her tablet.

Ana listened intently to the conversation, writing down as many details as she could. She felt her blood turn scorching hot every time she would look up at Christian, who would be staring down at her intently. Every time their eyes met, Ana felt like she wanted to shrink away into oblivion. _What is happening,_ she thought to herself. She never felt this way before.

Ana was taken out of her Grey-coma when she heard Kate voice suddenly blurt :

"Are you gay?"

"Kate!" Ana huffed in a forced whisper. She was too terrified to look up at Christian, who had been giving Kate one word answers the whole time and keeping his eyes fixated on her, which she knew was annoying Kate to no end.

"What?" Kate asked, crossing her arms. "I don't mean to offend you, Mr Grey, but you've never been spotted with a woman, even though every female in Seattle would drop their whole lives for you. It's a valid question."

There was a long pause before Christian sighed defeatedly. His body was tensing in anger from the invasive question and normally he would kick her out, but because Ana was present, he was able to slowly count to 10 in his head and keep his composure.

Christian cleared his throat before speaking, causing Ana to look up at him and they locked eyes. Ana tried to look away, but she couldn't. It was like he had a super power and was possessing her mind to keep focused on him.

"No," Christian replied sternly, keeping his eyes locked on Ana, "I'm not gay. At all."

Ana felt a strange sensation deep within her belly at the sound of his deep voice which rattled her insides. She managed to unlock her eyes from his and pushed her bangs away from her face, feeling her skin get sticky and hot. _What the hell!_ she thought.

"What about you," Christian said, nodding his head towards Ana. "Anastasia?"

"Huh? What?" She said frantically, feeling an electric jolt run through her whole body at the sound of her name on his lips. "What about me?" She asked quietly. She felt Kate shift uncomfortably next to her. Kate was used to being the center of attention.

"I would like to know more about you."

"There's really not much to know about me," Ana replied with downcast eyes, shyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Christian's body yearned to touch her silly hair and feel her skin. He somehow managed to muster up enough self control to stifle a groan and keep himself soft.

"Are you at WSU as well? Journalism?"

"No, English Lit," she replied with a chuckle. "I'm not very interesting."

"I beg to differ," Christian replied, allowing himself to crack his first smile of the day. "What are you doing after graduation?"

"Well, we - " Kate began to reply, but immediately sank back into her seat when Christian's hand raised in an effort to signal to her that he was not speaking to her.

"Anastasia?" He coaxed gently.

Ana felt her body stiffen again at her name on his lips. "I - I don't know. We were gonna move out here"

"We offer an excellent internship program," Christian stated before she could finish her sentence. Ana laughed sadly and held her head down.

"What is it?" Christian asked softly.

"Well…" Ana started, hesitantly, "I don't think I'd fit in here."

"Why not?" Christian asked, furrowing his eye brows and cocking his head to the side.

"I mean…look at me," Ana replied softly, subconsciously covering her body with her arms. Christian noticed this and fought the urge to rip her arms away from her body; to shower her with affection and tell her how beautiful she is. Christian took a sharp intake a breath upon his thoughts. His usual thoughts upon seeing an attractive woman is to punish her, to make her worship him. But right now he had the consuming urge to be the one doing the worshiping. _What the fuck?_

"I am looking at you," he replied softly, Ana's body perking up at the gentle tone of his voice.

Suddenly, the office doors opened and Andrea walked in.

"Sir, your next appointment is ready in the conference room."

"I'll be right there," he replied without breaking his concentration from Ana. "Ladies, I hope you received the information you needed for your interview. Ms Kavanagh," Christian said dry while shaking her hand.

"Thanks," Kate replied, just as dryly back.

"Miss Steele." Christian took Ana's hand and couldn't resist the urge to caress the back of her hand with his thumb. Her skin was silky smooth and he wondered if the skin underneath her clothes felt the same.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Grey," Ana stated, quickly taking her hand from his. The electricity of the contact was too much for her to handle, and she was sure that she would faint if she didn't withdraw any sooner.

Christian watched as Anastasia walked away, through his double doors and down the hallway. Christian didn't feel any pain in letting her go - he knew he would see her again, and he knew it would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me and helps with motivation**

"What an asshole!" Kate yelled through clenched teeth. She was frantically fumbling with her keys and stabbing at her ignition, missing at every attempt. When she finally got the engine started, she jerked the wheel to the left and sped off dangerously into the road, cutting off several people. "Wasn't he such an asshole?" Kate asked, eyeing Ana suspiciously.

Ana chewed on her bottom lip and considered her words before speaking. "I don't know if asshole is the word I would use."

"Oh really? What word would you use then, huh?"

"I don't know," Ana replied in a soft whisper, closing her eyes tightly trying to shake the memory of Christian Grey from her brain. "Strong, maybe. Assertive. Dominant."

"Dominant?!" Kate scoffed. "Yeah a dominant douchebag! You're only saying that because he was kind towards you. He was a total dick to me," Kate said while rolling her eyes. "Most important interview of my life and it was total shit!"

"It wasn't total shit, Kate," Ana said, getting some of her strength back. "I just think your personalities clashed, that's all."

Kate began to settle down a little listening to Ana's words. "I guess," Kate said with a sad smile. "I'm just so disappointed at how that went. I thought I was going to get this great interview and it would be the headline of the graduation issue, but this will barely make the cut." What Kate didn't mention to Ana is that she thought that Christian would be smitten with her. Kate was used to being the center of attention in most situations, and didn't expect this to go any differently. But Kate noticed how Christian looked at Ana…and it made her blood boil.

Ana stared out the window, oblivious to Kate's anger. All that Ana could think about was the encounter with Christian. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. The electricity she felt between the two of them was undeniable and she didn't know what it was or where it came from. All that she knew was that her dreams tonight would be haunted by his dark grey eyes, and that she would likely never see him again. Ana let out an exasperated sigh at this thought and leaned her head against the window, watching the world pass her by as it began to rain again on their drive back to Portland.

—-

Christian reorganized his desk at the end of his work day, making sure that every single object was exactly how he liked it. He rolled his neck a few times back and forth to relieve the stress before giving his office one more glance before leaving for the day. His eyes glanced toward the chair which Ana occupied only a few hours earlier. Christian felt his heart clench and his muscles pulse. _What the fuck,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. Women _never_ had this kind of effect on Christian. He was always cold and calm around them and the sex and BDSM was simply an outlet for his anger, stress, and need for control. But for some reason Anastasia was effecting not only his body differently, but his mind differently as well. Even though it felt good, it felt foreign and vulnerable, and Christian couldn't deal with those kinds of feelings.

Christian was eventually able to get himself away from thoughts of Ana enough to leave his office for the day. As soon as Christian got into the back of the SUV and Taylor closed the door, he dialed a familiar number and held the phone to his ear, his leg bobbing up and down in anticipation.

"Mr Grey, what can I do for you?"

"Bill, I need you to get me as much information as possible on Anastasia Steele. She's a student at Washington State and she lives in Portland."

"On it."

—

Two days later Ana found herself bored out of her mind at work. Ana worked at a small boutique - like shop. It was mostly a book store with a combination of old and news books of all different genres. Ana found herself on most days just walking around the shop, touching the old leathery covers of the older books and trying to break in the new ones so they didn't seem so stiff. The shop also sold many random nick nacks and vintage jewelry. Ana loved this store and had worked here for years but was eager to move on with her life. Graduation was in a couple of days and her and Kate were moving to Seattle shortly after. Ana already had an interview lined up with SIP, it was her dream company.

At the thought of moving to Seattle Ana couldn't help but wonder if she would ever run into Christian Grey again. Ana shook her head and got up from her stool. For the past few days she couldn't stop thinking about Christian, but had also managed to convince herself that the electricity that she felt was all in her head. Ana cursed herself over and over again while walking back to the break room. _You're so stupid,_ she said repeatedly, _a man like that would never be seen dead with you._

Ana got some water from her purse and took a few sips before looking at herself in the full length mirror, smoothing her hair down on either side of her head and examining herself. Ana knew that she wasn't ugly. She knew that she was in shape and had a nice body, but always compared her body to Kate's. Kate had deep curves and her figure was soft and womanly yet still thin. Ana was more slim, with a slight dip in her hips and breasts that were perky yet full. Ana then looked at her face and again compared herself to Kate. Kate had sharp, radiant features on her face and a bright smile and an energy that captivated the whole room. Ana considered her facial features to be 'cute' instead of 'stunning' like she considered Kate. And she would certainly never be the center of attention the way that Kate was. Ana was way too quiet, shy, reserved, and self conscious. Ana got plenty of attention from men and knew that they found her attractive, but not in the outright way that Kate did.

The sound of the front door chiming brought Ana out of her trance. She glanced at herself one more time in the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles on her white t shirt that was fitting to her body and then tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Ana walked out with a smile to greet the guest, but literally stopped in her tracks and gasped loudly as her eyes landed upon him. Christian.

"Jesus Christ," she said under her breath, her hand flying to her heart. Ana felt tears begin to pool in her eyes from the sheer adrenaline rush of seeing Christian Grey standing in front of her….all the way out in Portland….in her place of work….wearing jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked, concern very evident on his face. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its ok I just…" Ana took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Christian smiled innocently. "I need a gift for my mother."

"Okay…." Ana waited for him to elaborate. "um….well what kind of gift? What does she like?" Ana was trying to be professional and was trying to ignore the very obvious fact that Christian's eyes were lingering on her body.

Christian cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to keep his body under control. What he couldn't fight was letting his eyes wander the length of her body as he noticed the subtle curves and dips of her hips, her flat stomach, and her plump breasts. "Jewelry," was all he was able to push out.

"We have jewelry over there," Ana said, pointing behind her. "Why are you in Portland?" She asked hesitantly. "You're a long way from Seattle".

"Business," he replied shortly with a mysterious smile.

Just then the door opened again, and in walked Paul, Ana's coworker of the past 2 years. Ana smiled at Paul apprehensively. Paul was always trying to hit on her and ask her out, and it made Ana extremely uncomfortable to work with him.

"Ana!" Paul shouted with a bright smile. He walked right over to her, pushing past Christian and enveloping Ana in a hug that was obvious to Christian was uncomfortable on Ana's part. Christian's fists clenched as he watched Paul hold Ana's body close to his. He had to use every ounce of strength he had within his soul not to punch Paul square in the face right now, but he didn't want to scare Ana away; he didn't want to show her that side of himself yet.

Ana managed to escape from Paul's embrace and stepped back from him. "Sorry Paul, I'm helping someone". Paul retreated to the break room and Ana noticed a darkness in Christian's eyes that she hadn't seen before. "Christian? Are you ok?"

"Who is he?" Christian asked, his voice deep and demanding. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Who? Paul?" Ana couldn't help but chuckle. "No!" Ana watched as Christian's eyes became softer, but his body was still timid.

"Do you hug all your friends like that?" He asked, clenching his teeth, yet trying his absolute best to stay calm.

"Not really," Ana replied quietly and insecurely. _What is happening?_ she wondered. _What is his problem?_

"His hands were all over you."

"I didn't really noticed," she said. "I-Is there a problem?" She asked, biting her lip.

Christian took a long and deep inhale upon seeing Ana bite her lip and then release it. _Calm down,_ he repeated to himself, _you can control yourself._ Christian kept his eyes closed for several seconds, and to his relief, when he opened them she was not biting her plump lower lip anymore. Christian couldn't help but wonder what her lip would feel like in between his teeth…what her tongue tasted like.

Christian snapped himself out of this daze when he felt himself get hard and was able to calm himself down again. "The problem is," he said slowly, "Is that I don't like the idea of any man touching you that isn't me."

Ana couldn't help herself; her mouth hung open in shock. _He can't be serious._ Full of confusion and adrenaline Ana somehow found the courage to ask another question. "Why do you care who touches me?" She was genuinely confused as to why the most handsome man she had ever seen, a man who could have _any_ girl that he wanted, was worried about who was touching her.

"Because," he said deeply, his eyes burning into hers, " _I_ want to be the only one touching you."

Ana's eyes were as big as saucers and she knew it.

"So how has business been today, Ana," Paul's voice jolting both of them from the trance they were both holding each other in. Ana was so frazzled by the exchange between her and Christian that the only words she could get out were stutters of "um" and "uh".

"I have to run," Christian stated matter of factly. Ana's head shot up and her eyes pleaded him not to go.

"B-but what about the gift," she managed to push out to his retreating back.

"I'll get it another day."

"But"

"Don't worry, Ana," Christian gave her a small smile. "I'll come back for the gift." Christian's kind eyes then turned black and animalistic as he eyed Paul. "And I hope when I do come back I don't hear anymore stories of your friend here not knowing what physical boundaries are."

Without awaiting a reply Christian walked out into the cool Portland air and was whisked away by Taylor. This would've been the perfect time for Christian to call a submissive to take out his sexual and emotional frustrations, but he had no desire to do that. All he wanted was Ana, and he knew that he would relieve himself with thoughts of her later.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Paul asked with a scoff, clearly intimidated but trying not to show it.

Ana couldn't manage to push any words out. Instead, she let out a small whimper and ran to the break room, locking herself in the bathroom and lowering herself to the floor. Deep inside Ana's heart was a fluttering sensation that she had never felt before. But what was even more unsettling, was the warmth and the pulsating sensation coming from deep, _deep_ between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**please review - it keeps me going**

"Kate, I swear to God I'm not making it up, this is real!" Ana panted as she paced back and forth in the living room of their shared apartment. "Oh!" Ana yelled, holding her hand out toward Kate, "And _then_ he said, _and I quote,_ "I want to be the only one touching you"."

Ana paused and waited for Kate's dramatic reaction, but only witnessed Kate staring off into space past Ana.

"Hello! Earth to Kate!"

"Huh?" Kate said looking up innocently at Ana.

"I never talk about guys, _ever!"_ Ana said as she defeatedly plopped on the couch next to Kate, "And the first time I ever actually give a shit about someone, you have nothing to say?" Ana tried to remain playful, but was genuinely hurt by Kate's lack of enthusiasm or support.

"Ana," Kate started, "this isn't just some guy. This is Christian fucking Grey we're talking about."

"I know," Ana said, "hence why I need you so badly right now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kate replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I"m just tired that's all. And I just want you to be careful. You're just so innocent and… _inexperienced_ and he's clearly a sex God. I just want you to get taken advantage of and hurt. That's all." Kate smiled at Ana, but was mainly smiling at herself from pride. She was able to act like the perfect best friend, when in reality she was insanely jealous and full of hate towards Ana in this moment. _She_ wanted to be the center of Christian Grey's world. _This isn't fair._

"You're tired?" Ana asked, disappointed etched all over her face. "But I thought we were going out tonight?"

"I don't feel up to it," Kate replied dryly as she got up from the couch, walking towards her room. "But you go ahead, have fun. I'm sure all the guys will be all over you," she said before closing her bedroom door.

 _What the hell?_ Ana thought to herself. She had never seen Kate like this before, but rationalized that Kate must be stressed out and exhausted from preparing her valedictorian speech. But Ana wasn't going to let Kate being a party pooper keep her down. She was feeling exhilarated and confident and had plenty of friends to meet at the bar.

—

"Here, take another shot!" Jose yelled over the loud rock music.

"Ugh, I don't think I can take anymore!" Ana replied in refusal. She brushed her disheveled hair out of her face and placed her palm on her forehead. "I'm so drunk," she said with a giggle. Jose laughed back at her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Ana was dressed casually in a pair of tight jeans and a loose t shirt with her favorite band on the front that was just short enough to show some stomach of her skin. Her brand new converse sneakers stuck against the sticky floor whenever she tried to shift her weight, and she knew that the mascara she put on earlier in the night was starting to smudge. She knew she must have looked like a mess, but she was having the time of her life, Christian's words earlier today ringing in her ears. _He said he'd be back._

"Come on, one more!" Jose coaxed, pushing the shot towards her. Ana had known Jose for a few years and enjoyed his company, but she knew that he was attracted to her and at times was overly pushy. Ana took the shot from him just to shut him ok.

"There, happy?" Ana asked with a giggle. "I gotta go pee."

"Wait, where are you going? Stay here!" Jose protested, grabbing onto her hand.

"I said pee!" Ana yelled drunkenly over the music, stumbling her way towards the woman's bathroom. Ana grumbled when she saw the long line and leaned up against the wall next to a girl who looked just as drunk as her.

"Damn, you look faded," the girl said to Ana.

"Yeah," Ana replied with a hiccup. "I drank way too much. I usually don't drink this much."

Ana's eyes slowly closed as she started to drift off, but was startled away by the sound of her phone beeping in her pocket. She squinted her eyes at the bright screen of her phone and blinked her eyes several times to focus and fix her double vision. She was able to make out an unknown number on her screen. It was a text message. She swiped across the screen of her phone and stood up straight to read the text.

 **You shouldn't be drinking so much**

 _What the hell?_

 **And who is the guy you're with?**

Ana was so confused she thought her head was going to fall off. "Excuse me," she said, poking the girl next to her.

"Huh?"

"Can you read this for me? I don't know that number and I don't think I'm reading it right. It doesn't make sense to me," Ana finished with a hiccup, her hand flying to her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry. So drunk," she said in a whisper.

The girl next to her held up the phone and squinted at the bright. "Uhhh, its a Seattle area code. It says…um…you shouldn't be drinking so much and…uh who is the guy you're with".

"Thanks," Ana said with furrowed brows, taking her phone back. She didn't feel any better and was still confused out of her mind. Ana suddenly realized that her need to pee wasn't urgent, but her need for fresh air was.

Ana ran outside and allowed the crisp Portland air to hit her hot and sticky skin. Ana took a few deep breaths and looked back down at her phone. Her double vision had not improved with the fresh air, so Ana closed one eye and clumsily texted back.

 **Who is this?**

As Ana hit the 'send' button she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Ana gasped and turned around to see Jose's familiar face. "Oh, Jose you scared me" Ana said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he said with a lopsided smile. "You're pretty drunk huh?"

"Yeah, I think it was that last shot that put me over the edge," Ana said as she closed her eyes.

"Good," Jose said under his breath, but Ana heard it.

"Good?"

"I mean, its good that you loosen up and have fun. You're always so timid."

"I just think I need to go home," Ana said, looking around for a way out. She felt Jose grab her arms and pull her towards him. _Please, don't._

"I can take you home," Jose whispered, his face so close to hers that his breath moved the hair surrounding her face. Ana scrunched her face in disgust from the stench of alcohol on his breath and his tight grip on her arms.

"No, I'll call Kate," Ana said, trying to wiggle away.

"Come on Ana," Jose pleaded, "Don't make this so hard. We're both drunk, it should be so easy," he said as he continued to grip onto Ana and pull her closer to him.

"Jose…no…I wanna…go home…" Ana grunted as she struggled to get away from his tight grasp.

"Ana stop," Jose said, getting more frustrated.

"Hey asshole!" Came a low but stern voice. Jose's head shot up and Ana's knees almost gave out. She knew it was him. She'd never forget that voice.

Christian took easy strides towards them and forcefully pushed Jose so hard that Jose stumbled and ran into the wall behind him. "I believe she said no," Christian said with a sneer.

"Who the fuck are you? Stay out of other people's business, man." Jose said with anger.

"Motherfucker you're lucky she's here," Christian said in reference to Ana, "or else I'd beat the shit out of you, right here, in front of all of these people".

Ana's eyes widened at Christian's words, and she knew he meant them.

"Whatever," Jose said, puffing his chest out, but Ana knew that he was scared shitless.

Ana hugged herself tightly as Christian turned towards her. Her eyes went towards the floor in shame and she bit her lip. She didn't know why…but she almost felt like she was in trouble.

"Anastasia," Christian whispered in a voice so low it was almost a growl. "Come."

Christian held his hand out for Ana and she took it without a second thought. They began walking together out of the bar, with Christian leading the way. Once they walked out of the front door of the bar Ana had realized that she was just following Christian without asking questions or standing up for herself in anyway. She was so confused….and drunk.

"Wait," Ana said abruptly, causing Christian to whip his head around at her and raise an eye brow. "What are you doing here? Was it you texting me? How'd you get my number? Whats going on!" Ana was flustered and held her head in her hands.

"Anastasia I told you that I don't want anyone touching you."

"What are you talking about!" Ana yelled. "I don't even know you! We just met! Why are you so preoccupied with who is touching me?" Ana was almost stomping her feet like a toddler at this point she was so frustrated. A light mist began to fill the humid yet chilly Portland air as it began to softly rain.

"I don't know, ok?!" Christian's voiced raised and sounded different than she has heard it yet…he sounded…scared. "I don't know what's happening either. I've been trying to stay away from you, for _your_ sake. But I can't. I'm incapable of leaving you alone."

Ana squinted her eyes at him as she let his words wash over her, his voice like silk caressing her soul. "How did you know I'd be here?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that," Christian said, reaching for her hand again. "Just know that I feel an intense and all consuming need to keep you safe; to protect you. And I'm very upset with you right now, Ana."

"Why?" She asked in a soft voice. She was still trying to figure out why she melted and surrendered to him under his gaze.

"Because you put yourself at risk. You drank way too much tonight."

"I know," Ana replied, putting her hand on the side of her face. "You're right."

"Front now on you're not allowed to drink if I'm not around. Understood?"

"What?" Ana said, shocked.

"You heard me," Christian said with dark eyes. This incessant urge to make sure she was safe and protected was new to Christian. He had never had actual feelings for any of his subs and beyond making them sign a contract saying they would only sleep with him (for health reasons), he never cared what his subs did. This was all so new to Christian, and he didn't know how to handle it; he didn't know how to contain it.

"O-ok," Ana's voice was shaky.

Christian gently tugged on Ana's hand, pulling her towards him. Ana walked towards Christian, feeling his body heat closer to her body with each step Christian's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as Ana took her final step towards him, laying her head on his chest. Upon initial contact with his chest, Christian's body stiffened and he almost yelped in pain, but realized quickly, that he didn't feel any pain…just a dull ache. _Strange._

Christian slowly and gently caressed Ana's hair, taking in the sweet floral scent of her. He resisted the urge to devour her mouth and run his hands all over her body. His eyes scanned the crowd of people, his eyes shooting daggers at all of the men that he noticed were staring at her throughout the night.

Ana pulled her head up from Christian's chest and gazed her innocent eyes up at him. Christian stifled a groan deep within his throat upon seeing her look up at him.

"I do feel safe in your arms," she said quietly. Christian's arms tightened around her and he pressed his forehead to hers. They felt each other's breath tickling their lips. Christian licked his lips in anticipation and struggled not to take her then and there. _Control yourself. Count to 10._

"Christian?" Ana's voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" He asked, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I want…"

"What do you want, Anastasia?" He eagerly awaited her answer, but watched as her eyes closed and her body went completely limp in his arms. Christian scooped up her tiny body and held it has closely to him as possible as he walked down the street towards the awaiting SUV. Christian tisk'd at Ana even though she couldn't hear him. He wanted to be raging mad at her but she was so sweet laying passed out in his arms. All that he cared about was that she was safe and would be safe with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my typos in previous chapters, hopefully you guys knew what I was trying to say.**

Ana wakes from her head pounding incessantly. She tries to open her eyes and quickly shuts them and groans when the light almost blinds her and causes her throbbing headache to pulsate even more. Ana takes a few deep breaths and sits up slowly, groaning at each body ache on the way. Ana finally opened her eyes enough to survey the room around her. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized that she had no idea where she was.

 _How did I get here? What did I do last night?_

Ana's breath quickened with fear from the fuzzy memory of the night before and she cursed herself countless times for being so reckless and getting so drunk. Suddenly, the frightening realization dawned on her that she was with Jose last night. _Oh God,_ she thought, holding her head in her hands, _Please God don't tell me I went home with him._ The thought of drunkenly losing her virginity to Jose was enough to make her scream and pull her hair out. Anastasia held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth in an effort to calm herself down. _Please, no no no no no…_

Suddenly she heard the door click and someone walk inside. She didn't dare look up - a thought even more frightening than going home with Jose was going home with a complete stranger.

"Hey."

Her head immediately shot up. _Christian._ Suddenly, an intense flood of memories of Christian showing up at the bar last night crashed over her, and she almost cried from relief. Although she didn't remember coming to this hotel, she knew that if Christian was the one who brought her here, she was safe.

"Hi," she said shyly, biting her nail nervously.

"I brought some food," Christian stated, holding up a brown paper bag. "Bagels. You need carbs."

Christian tossed the bag over to Ana, who hesitantly but gratefully took it, opened it, and took a small bite from the bagel. She didn't know why, but she was almost shy eating in front of him.

"Eat," Christian said gently, yet sternly. "It will make you feel better, I promise."

"Did you take me here last night?" Ana asked with a full mouth.

"Mmhm."

"I don't remember that…"

"I wouldn't expect you to," Christian replied matter-of-factly. "You passed out in front of the bar. You were passed out the whole drive over here; even when I carried you up here. You're lucky it was me who took you home," Christian stated disapprovingly. "Anyone could've easily taken advantage of you and you wouldn't have known."

Ana swallowed the bite of her bagel and closed her eyes in regret. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her outfit from the night before.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to undress you," Christian said. "I want to make sure the first time I see you naked that you're awake and can see my reaction to how beautiful I will think you are."

Ana's face flushed bright red. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _He wants to see me naked?_

"Christian," Ana put her bagel down and somehow mustered up the strength to confront him on what's been eating her up inside, "what exactly is it that you want from me?" She watched his eyes dart to the floor with her words. "Do you just want to fuck me? So I can be another notch on your belt?"

"Of course not!" Christian blurted.

"Then what do you want!"

Christian sighed, rubbed his hands down his face, and walked slowly over towards the bed that Ana was occupying. Ana watched him with wide eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I honestly don't know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Look, I don't _do_ the girlfriend thing, its just not how I operate."

"Why not?" Ana asked, not able to hide the sadness in her voice.

Christian shook his head and sighed. "Its just the way that I am. My tastes are very singular and I have a very specific way with which I operate that I have never strayed from. But you….you're starting to complicate that."

"Complicate what?" Ana asked with furrowed brows. "What am I complicating?"

"I am feeling something for you that I've never felt before, and I don't know what it is, and I don't know how to handle it. My relationships with women are carried out in a very specific way, they have never gone beyond the physical realm, and I've always been able to control myself with women. But…" Christian's eyes moved towards Ana's and his body opened up towards her, "but I can't stay away from you. I've tried, and I end up failing and following you all the way to a bar in fucking _Portland_ ," he said exasperated. Ana watched him closely, hanging on to his every word.

"Like I said, I only engage in a very specific type of relationship, and you deserve better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Enlighten me, then," Ana's voice was urgent and strained. "How am I suppose to follow anything you're saying if you won't explain anything to me! What do you mean you only have a specific type of relationship? You mean like one night stands? Is that it? You want to have sex with me and then never see me again?"

"No!" Christian almost screamed, causing Ana to jump. "No," his voice was softer now, "Its the exact opposite of that. I want to protect you, to make sure that you're safe, to shower you with affection," Christian laughed at his own words; it was so foreign to him. He watched as Ana's eyes twinkled. "And I want to please you," he said in a hushed, deep voice. "I want to make you scream my name so fucking bad. The kind of sex that I have is for _my own_ pleasure. Its selfish and animalistic," he watched the wheels turning in her head. "But I don't want that with you. I want to make _you_ feel good. If I had you, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week."

Ana's breath was short and her fists were clenched. She felt a tingle in between her legs and licked her lips subconsciously. "So then take me," Ana said, her voice quivering.

Christian's eyes were locked on her lips. They were so plump and were now glistening with moisture from her tongue. As badly as Christian wanted her, and as different as he wanted their relationship to be, there was still one thing that he wasn't willing to waver on.

"I'm not gonna touch you. Not until I have your written consent."

"My what?" Ana asked, unable to hide her shock and confusion.

"You written consent," he stated again. "Not until you sign the non disclosure agreement."

"Christian, I'm not gonna tell anybody anything, I swear."

"I trust you Ana," he stated, placing his large hand over her tiny one. "But its just something I have to do."

"Ok, well, where is it? I'll sign it."

Christian smiled and felt his dick harden at her eagerness for him. "I don't have one on me." He watched in satisfaction as her eyes grew frustrated that she couldn't sign the paper work now. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm working, until 8," Ana stated as she finished the last bite of her bagel.

"Perfect," Christian said with a smile. "I'll pick you up then."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ana asked as he got up from the bed.

"I have some work to do today. I bought some new clothes for you, they're in the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower and take your time. Taylor will be waiting downstairs for you when you're ready. I'll see you tonight at 8."

Ana watched in awe as he slipped out the door as quickly as he came. She felt as if a tornado had just rolled through the hotel room and she had to take several deep breaths to collect her thoughts. She went over his words over and over again in her head. _What is he hiding? Why do I have to sign a document for him to touch me? Where he is taking me tonight? What is going to happen?_ She pushed these thoughts out of her head and jumped in the shower to get ready for work.

—

It was almost 8 o'clock and Ana had already closed up the store and had done everything that she needed to do. She stood in the break room, looking over herself for the millionth time that night in the full length mirror. Her black jeans fit her body perfectly and there were two perfect slits in the knees. The sweater that she chose to wear was a beige color, was oversized, and hung off of one shoulder. She wore her favorite black flats and made sure that her hair was tousled and that she had light make up on. She felt comfortable and casual and knew that she looked nice.

She looked down at her phone and saw the time. 8:01 pm. She mustered up all of the courage that she could and walked out of the store. To her satisfaction, Christian was right outside, patiently waiting for her. She gave him a shy smile and bit her lower lip in reaction to how handsome he was.

"Good evening, Anastasia," he said with a smile. His fists were clenched in his pockets, he was trying to be as calm and controlled as possible considering he wanted to literally take her right here right now on the side walk. She was somehow simultaneously pulling off the adorable yet sexy look again, and it was driving him crazy. Christian already came prepared and tucked his dick into the waist band of his pants so that his erections wouldn't be obvious. It was coming in handy right now.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"I hope you're not afraid of flying," Christian said with a mischievous grin.

"Flying?" Ana asked, her head cocking to the side from curiosity. "I'm not. Why?"

"You'll see," he said with a chuckle. "My car is down this way," Christian said, pointing down the street. "Its not a far drive to where I'm taking you."

Ana smiled and linked her arm with his. The Portland air was cool and crisp and she reveled in the exhilarating feeling of the dewey breeze on her skin and the electricity of Christian's presence. Christian and Ana stopped at a stop light and waited for the _Walk_ sign.

Christian looked over at Ana, and marveled in her beauty. Her hair was swaying in the damp wind and her skin looked soft, plump, and moistened from the air. His eyes scanned down her body, and although she was pretty much covered head to toe, the simple fact that one of her shoulders was fully exposed from the baggy sweater falling off of it was enough for him. He was rock hard at this point and had tried counting to 10 to calm and control himself…but he was already past 50 and his hands were still twitching with the desperate need to feel her. He noticed that the street was basically deserted. Not a soul in sight. He could only imagine what would happen if she were wearing a dress.

Ana noticed how quiet Christian was being and that his body was stiff and timid. She looked over towards him, his eyes were absolutely fixated on her and she noticed how shallow his breathing was. The look on his face was hard to read, but it almost looked like he was in pain.

"Christian?" Ana asked, bringing her hand to tenderly rest upon his cheek, her eye brows furrowed in concern. "Are you ok?"

Before either of them knew what was happening, the words "fuck the paper work" flew out of Christian's mouth as he pushed Ana into the dark alleyway and up against a wall. Ana's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his body aggressively pushed up against hers, and his lips moving time and time again over her own lips. Christian couldn't control a groan from escaping his lips as he felt Ana eagerly push her tongue into his. "Good girl," he whispered huskily against her lips at her eagerness. Anastasia's knees almost gave out at his words. Christian allowed his hands to slowly run all over her body. Despite her clothing, he could still feel all of the curves of her body and how soft and supple it was. Christian's fingers squeezed onto her hips as he heard a breathy moan escape Ana's lips.

"Christian," Ana whispered as his lips moved towards her neck, goosebumps lining her skin at the feeling of his warm and wet tongue against her collar bone.

"Tell me," Christian demanded, "tell me what you want." He had never done this before : not been able to control himself or do anything without extensive paper work. He had never even kissed a woman outside of a BDSM room. This was all so new for him.

"I want you," she whimpered, "I want you. Take me home. Please. I want it to be you. I want you to be the first."

Christian's lips slowed down as he listened to her words. He pulled his lips away and looked deep into her eyes.

"The first what, Anastasia?" His eyes held confusion and a little bit of fear. Ana suddenly started to feel like she said or did something wrong.

"You know…" she said quietly, "The first. _My_ first."

"Anastasia," he said, taking a step back. "What are you saying?"

Her eyes searched his, desperately trying to figure out what emotion he was feeling, but she couldn't. "I-I haven't…I've never…"

"You're a virgin?" He asked in disbelief. The only response he got was a nod. She saw him swallow roughly and breathe deeply through his nose. She watched in horror as he took even more steps back, away from her.

"Christian?"

"I'm sorry," Christian said, refusing to make eye contact with her and shaking his head frantically. "I can't. I can't do this."

"What? Why!" She felt her voice crack and tears pool to her eyes.

"I don't deserve that. I'm not deserving of your virginity. You're the most perfect woman to ever exist in my life and I don't deserve that honor."

"Christian!"

"No," he stopped her from coming towards him, holding his hand up. "You deserve better than me, Ana. I'll just hurt you. I can't do that to you. I have to go." He turned quickly on his heel and ran down the street. leaving Ana standing alone as rain began to fall. Her tears now flowed freely down her face and she wrapped her arms around herself. She had never felt anything sting so bad in life than the rejection that she just encountered. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to handle this emotion. She decided to run home to Kate in hopes of finding some comfort for her broken and shattered heart from her best friend. Maybe she was right. Maybe he _was_ just an asshole.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel so stupid!" Ana whimpered as she cried into her hands. She felt Kate's warm hand on her back to provide comfort.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Kate said, trying to stifle a smile.

"But he told me that his intention with me wasn't just to have sex with me and leave! So why did it matter so much to him that I'm a virgin?" Ana's eyes were glistened over with tears, the pained and pleading look in them almost causing Kate to feel bad. Almost.

"Ana, come on, clearly he was lying to you," Kate said as she crossed her arms. "Guys do it all the time - lie just to get into your pants. It's not that unusual." Ana let a sob escape her lips as she grabbed a nearby decorative pillow and stuffed her face into it. "Don't make this such a big deal, Ana," Kate said with a scoff. "He just wants someone more experienced. He's clearly not the relationship type."

Just then Ana's phone rang. She picked it up and almost threw it across the room in frustration. "He's been calling me all night!" Ana said with a grunt. "I can't do this anymore. He plays too many games!"

"Here, give it to me," Kate grabbed the phone and pressed the ignore button.

"I still don't even know how he got my number in the first place!" Ana said with a grunt. "He goes through insane lengths to get to me but his mind is changed from such a minor detail? I swear this guys has mental issues."

The phone rings again.

"Fuck!" Ana screamed, reaching for her phone.

"No, wait," Kate said as he held the phone away from Ana, "I'll block his number. That will fix the problem. For now anyway." Kate watched as Ana struggled with if she wanted to take such permanent action. "Ana…you can't be serious right now. This guy rejected you and left you alone at night and you're not sure if you want to cut ties with him?"

"Ok, you're right," Ana said, shutting her eyes. "Just do it."

There was a short silence in the air while Kate blocked and then deleted Christian's phone number. "There," Kate said handing the phone back.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to bed," Ana stated as she stood up from the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"Get some rest," Kate said with a smile. "You deserve better, Ana. Just forget him."

"Right," a sigh escaped Ana's lips as she walked towards her room to flop down on her bed. _As if its just that easy._

Kate had to restrain herself from doing a victory dance in the living room. _I knew Ana wasn't what he wanted,_ she thought to herself. She didn't know how, or when, but she was going to get to Christian Grey, and she was going to give him what he _really_ wanted.

—

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Christian yelled as he paced the floor of his Portland hotel room. Taylor stood stoically in the corner of the room, letting Christian vent. "I've been calling her all fucking night. And now its going straight to voicemail, I think she blocked my number."

"She is probably hurt, sir," Taylor stated dryly yet cautiously.

"But I need to know if she is safe! I'm such a fucking idiot. I don't know what I was thinking!" Christian took a seat on the plush couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just freaked out. When she told me that she was a virgin my body reacted so intensely it scared me. It reminded me how much of a monster I am."

"Sir - "

"Don't try to tell me I'm not, Taylor," Christian said, rolling his eyes. "The most perfect girl I've ever met tells me that she's a virgin and the first thought that goes into my head is to fuck her until she can't walk. I'm a sadistic bastard." Christian rubbed his eyes aggressively to keep the tears at bay. "She deserves better than me. So I just ran. Like a coward. And now I don't even know if she is safe….wait, call Bill! He has the file on her with all of her information. Tell him to send me her home address. Now!" Christian barked when Taylor wasn't moving.

"Sir, may I suggest - "

"Taylor, NOW!"

"Grey, listen to me!" Taylor shouted, standing his ground. "I think I know how women's emotions operate a little bit better than you."

"I have to know she's safe."

"And that's fine. What I can do is track her phone to see what address she is at and confirm her home address with Bill. That way I can let you know if she's safe. But I don't think you should go see her tonight, sir. Give her some space. Let her calm down. Trust me."

Christian shook his head and began to pace the room again. After battling with himself in his head for several seconds he spoke up. "Fine. I won't go to her and I will stop calling her. For now. But I need to know if she is home safe."

"I'm on it, sir."

Christian sat back on the couch and cursed himself over and over again. He would never forgive himself if he lost her for good.

—

Christian stayed in Portland that night and was able to finish some business from the city the next day. It kept his mind somewhat occupied as he had to convince himself every 5 minutes not to go to her. _Give her space,_ he kept having to remind himself. Taylor had let him know last night that she was indeed home safe, but continued to refuse to provide Christian with the address. This enraged Christian to no end, but he realized that Taylor knew more about this kind of stuff than he did.

As it reached 7 pm, the sun started to set and the air began to get chilly. Christian slammed his phone down after the last business call of the day. He walked over to the window and looked down at the busy Portland streets. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to go find her, to tell her what a mistake he had made from running from her. He had to tell her that in his eyes she was perfect and that he felt an intense urge to commit the rest of his life to telling her that she's perfect.

Christian grabbed his leather jacket and zipped it up, preparing for the chilly air. He walked out into the hallway and was met with Taylor's inquisitive eyes.

"Sir?"

"I'm not going to her, Taylor," Christian lied. "I just need to get out. I've been in there working all day staring at my computer screen."

"I'll have the car ready - "

"No," Christian said sternly. "I just need to take a walk. Alone." Christian stood his ground and made direct eye contact with Taylor even though he knew he was lying and had the keys to the car in his pocket.

"Fine," Taylor said reluctantly. Christian smiled in satisfaction and pushed the button for the elevator.

—

"Can I help you, sir?" Paul asked politely as Christian stepped into the store. He recognized Christian from the other day and immediately tensed up. Christian noticed this. _Good._

"I'm here to see Anastasia," his eyes darted around the room.

"Oh, uh, she's not working right now."

"She's not?"

"No, sir."

"Was she working earlier? Or did she have the day off? Have you seen her at all today?" Christian's questions were frantic and forceful, causing Paul to take a subconscious step backward.

"I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that,"

"What? Why not?" Christian asked with a sneer.

"I can't disclose an employee's work schedule. I don't know you."

Christian let out a frustrated grunt and walked out of the store without another word. Christian immediately took his phone out and dialed Bill's number.

"Bill. Send me Anastasia's home address."

"Mr Grey… "

"God damnit Bill," he barked into the phone.

"Taylor advised me not to provide you with this information."

"Well is Taylor the one fucking paying you?"

"…No"

"Then send me the fucking address!"

—

Kate lounged on the couch reading one of her favorite gossip magazines. The apartment was peaceful and quiet since she was the only one here. Ana was out to dinner with Ray. Kate put the magazine down and let her mind wander to Christian Grey. The wheels began to spin in her head about how she was going to get to him, and how not to let Ana find out. _I mean, I know where he works,_ she thought to herself. _I'll just call and made a fake appointment._ She laughed in satisfaction at herself and picked the magazine back up.

A few minutes later Kate was broken from her concentration by a rapid knocking on the door. "What the hell?" She thought to herself out loud as she walked over to the door. The knocking continued and she sighed in frustration. "I'm coming I'm coming!"

"What?!" She said in an annoyed tone, but gasped when her eyes landed on who was on the other side. _Perfect._

"Hello, Ms Kavanagh," Christian said, his eyes darting past her and into the apartment behind her.

"Christian! Hi!"

"Where is she?"

"Huh?" Kate tried to play stupid and leaned seductively against the door frame. Christian glared at her through squinted eyes.

"Where is Anastasia?"

"Oh, um, she's not here. But please," Kate stepped to the side and opened the door wider, "Come in."

Christian stepped into the apartment and looked around curiously. "I'm sorry, did you say she's not here?" He asked once he let her words sink in.

"Yes."

"Where is she? Who is she with?" His eyes grew dark.

"She's having dinner with Ray." Kate watched as a storm brewed in Christian's eyes and his jaw clench. "Ray is her step dad," Kate explained quickly, and was disappointed to see how relieved Christian visibly was at the explanation.

"Right. Well. When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure," Kate twiddled with her thumbs as a silence fell upon them. She was trying to figure out her next move. "I think we should talk about Ana," she started as she moved towards the couch. "Please, sit," she patted the space next to her.

Christian eyed her suspiciously but when the subject of Ana was brought up it didn't matter. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to Kate. "Is she ok?"

Kate tried her best to hide her annoyance. "She's fine. She's just - "

"How upset was she last night?" Christian asked with sad eyes. "Does she never want to speak with me again?"

Kate was no longer able to hold her annoyance in and rolled her eyes. Normally this action would cause Christian to get aroused and want to punish, but Ana had taken over his whole world. He didn't even notice this kind of stuff anymore. All he noticed or cared about was Ana.

"Who fucking cares!" Kate said with a grunt as she moved towards Christian on the couch. Christian's body stiffened. "Its ok," she said in a whisper, "I know you don't want an inexperienced virgin. You want someone who knows what they're doing. And trust me," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Christian's shoulders, "I know what I'm doing."

"Ms Kavanagh - "

"Call me Kate."

"Miss Kavanagh," Christian said sternly, "Please remove your hands from me. Now."

"Oh come on, don't fight this."

"Please, do not make me get forceful with you, because I will," his voice was deep and threatening.

Just then, the front door swung open and in walked Ana. Her eyes became big and she dropped her purse in shock. She immediately felt tears spring to her big blue eyes. "What the fuck?" It was barely a whisper.

Kate kept her arms around Christian but Christian quickly pried them off of himself and stood from the couch.

"Ana, wait," he said softly, his hands outstretched as he moved slowly towards her, as if not to scare her off.

"What the fuck!" This time it was a scream. "If it was her you wanted to whole time why did you have to fuck with _my_ head?!" The tears were falling freely at this point, her vision so blurry from them that she could barely make out his figure standing in front of her.

"Ana that is _not_ -"

"You're just not what he wants, Ana," Kate said as she stood up from the couch.

"Shut up!" Christian barked.

Ana wiped her tears away and snarled at her 'best friend'. "How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about him. You knew how hurt I was last night!" Kate responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Anastasia, I came here looking for _you_ ," Christian said. "Only you."

"This is bullshit," Ana yelled as she turned on her heel and ran out of the apartment door, down the hallway, and down the stairs. Christian was only a few steps behind her as she ran.

" _She_ came on to _me,_ " he said to her back. "I only want you. You're all that I want."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Ana walked straight towards the exit door that led to the Portland street.

"Anastasia!" Christian said sternly and authoritatively as her hands touched the door. Ana froze. She cursed herself in her head over and over. _Why can't I walk away from him?_ She turned, her pain filled eyes throwing daggers at him.

"What! What do you want from me!" She threw her hands up in the air, defeated.

"I want you," Christian said in a pleading whisper. "Please."

"I was willing to give myself to you! And you _rejected me."_ Ana spat the last words out like they were venom.

"No, Ana," he began, taking a cautious step forward, "I rejected myself. Because you deserve better than me, and I don't deserve such an honor of having your virginity."

"Says who?!" She cried angrily. "Its _my_ body Christian, and I can give it to whomever I want to. Its not up to you to determine who is worthy of it or not."

Christian wanted to argue with her, but he knew she was right. A million thoughts crossed his mind and he wasn't able to suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Ana wiped her tears away, sniffled, and curiously asked what he was laughing at.

"Since the day I met you," Christian stated as he walked towards her. Her breath quickened. "I've been torturing myself with thoughts of you with other men, and contemplating how to find each of them and break their legs." His voice was low and hoarse and it gave her goosebumps. She licked her lips. "But you're mine," he whispered in a more gentle voice, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. "All mine."

"Do you want me or not?" She asked apprehensively.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." She felt her body weaken. "Will you come to Seattle with me tonight?" He watched in satisfaction as her eyes glistened with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes. There's something that I need to explain to you and something that I need to show you before you agree to any of this with me".

 **Hi guys please review! And give me some ideas of some drama I can sprinkle throughout this story. I'm big on drama so would love suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its been a while. I suggest you go back re-read to refresh your memory of what Christian and Ana are up to :)**

 **warning : lemon alert, look away now if you're squeamish**

Ana took Christian's hand as he lead her towards the elevator of Escala that would take them straight up to Christian's apartment. They had been mostly silent on the way over here, but that was mostly because he escorted her to Seattle in his own helicopter…which he was flying. Ana was completely in a trance as she stared out the window nearly the whole time, with the exception of saying small, breathy words like "wow" and "this is amazing". Christian would glance over to her every so often and couldn't help but smile. She looked so alive, so happy, so innocent.

As they walked towards the elevator Christian took a few deep breaths and mentally prepared himself to be alone with Ana in the elevator. He wanted to do this right, and that meant not attacking her at first opportunity, although he wanted to. He was literally fighting with his body.

They stepped into the elevator and stood side by side. He heard Ana exhale slowly. He couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same as he was.

Ana slowly counted down from 100 to try her best to ignore the immense amounts of sexual tension in the small elevator. Her body yearned for him, especially after that helicopter ride. There was something so sensual and romantic about it. She imagined it is what it would feel like to ride on the back of a hot guy's motorcycle, except 10 times better.

Suddenly, Ana was disturbed from her thoughts as she felt Christian's thumb slowly caressing her palm. It was slow, tender, and caring, but also oddly erotic. She stifled a moan as she felt a slight throb in between her thighs. Her eyes widened. _Is he turning me on just by rubbing the palm of my hand?!_

Finally, the doors opened, and Ana gasped at the sight in front of her. It was huge. The floors were pure white and made of marble. The furniture was modern yet elegant. There was a huge chandelier that hung right above a grand piano. The floor to ceiling windows encircled the length of the floorpan; the lights of Seattle glimmering like diamonds. But what shocked her the most was that the elevator literally went straight into his home. There was no hallway, entrance way, no other doors or neighbors. "This is all yours?" Ana said, unable to hide her shock and awe. Christian couldn't help but smile. The look on her face was beyond adorable.

"Yes," he said simply, as he gently tugged on her hand. She took a few steps and heard the bottom of her sandals clicking against the tile floor, the sound echoing against the windows. She looked down at the floor and suddenly felt the need to tip toe as she was terrified of staining the perfect white color. "It's ok, Ana," Christian said with a chuckle. His eyes drank in the sight of her, wide eyed and adorable. He couldn't wait to see what her face would look like in the throws of ecstasy.

"I didn't think homes like this were real," she said in a whisper. "I feel so out of place." She looked down at herself and suddenly was painfully aware of the cheap material of her sundress and her strapy sandals that were at least a year old.

"Trust me, Ana," he said in a low voice, "you belong here."

"So, um, what did you want to show me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come, sit with me." He lead her over to his plush couch, also white. She sat down next to him and he turned his body towards hers, their knees touching. He delicately placed his finger tips on her neck, caressing her skin gently.

"I'm sorry about what happened back at your apartment," he stated. "I came there to see you, and Kate got pretty aggressive."

"She's not the friend I thought she was," Ana said, her eyes downcast.

"No, she's not."

"Why did you come to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, placing the hand that was on her neck on her thigh lightly. "What I did last night was wrong. I reacted immaturely and I should never have left you alone. I was up all night worried about you. Trust me, the last thing I would ever want to do is to harm you in any way. It's just…my feelings for you are very strong, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. Hearing that you were a virgin…my mind went wild…and I scared myself."

"What do you mean you scared yourself?" Ana asked, confused.

"Hearing those words from you…my brain went crazy. I wanted to take you right then and there…to be forceful with you and make you mine." Her heart sped up. "But that's not what I want. When I have you…when I take your virginity…I want to make sure that I'm as gentle as possible. I want to make you feel good. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me…?"

There was a short silence before he spoke again. He wanted to make sure that he was choosing his words correctly as not to scare her away.

"Ana…there's something that you need to know about me. And I'm going to be completely honest. But when I tell you this, please know that this is _not_ what I want with you. I want something completely different with you."

"Christian, just tell me," Ana said as she began to get frustrated.

"Ok, ok." He took a deep breath. "Ana, I've never had an emotional relationship with a woman. All I know how to do is fuck. All I know how to do is take and be selfish when it comes to sex." He watched in fear as her eyes squinted. He could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "Do you know what BDSM is?" He asked bluntly.

"Um…like whips and chains and stuff?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes locked on his.

"In a sense, yes."

"So…you like to hurt women? It does something for you…sexually?"

"Yes." His eyes were downcast in shame.

"Do you want to do that to me?"

"Not necessarily."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean not necessarily?" Her eyes followed him as he stood up from the couch.

"Come with me," He said as he put his hand out for hers. "I need to show you something." She placed her shaky hand in his and stood up. Her mind was screaming a million different things, but her body obeyed his command and followed him down a hallway. No matter what she tried to tell herself as she followed him, trying to convince herself to run away, her heart knew that was not what she really wanted. Her heart knew that with him, she was safe, and that she could trust him.

Christian came to a stop in front of a door at the far end of the hallway. He released her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver key. The silence was deafening as he put the key into the lock and turned the knob. He opened the door, but the room was pitch black. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her inside. Her body, once again, followed his command. Slowly, the room began to brighten, until the room and its content were visible. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes scanned the room. His eyes stayed locked on hers, trying to read her facial expressions.

She saw a large bed in the middle of the room. The bed was red, the walls were red, all of the rest of the furniture was black. Around the room hung multiple different things that she had never seen before. She had no idea what they were. What she could make out were a few ropes, canes, chains, whips, and midivil contraptions that she figured were supposed to act as handcuffs.

"Oh my God." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it shake.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked apprehensively.

"Is this, like, your sex dungeon or something?" Ana couldn't hide the shock and fear in her eyes. His heart winced.

"I call it my red room."

"Oh," her eyes moved around the room. "This is what you want to do with me? This is where you want me?"

Christian quickly moved in front of her and took her delicate face in between his strong hands. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs gently.

" _No_ ," his voice was urgent and strong. "This is not where I want you. This is not what I want to do with you. And that's how I know you're different. That's how I know my feelings for you are far beyond anything I've ever experienced before."

"So you're willing to just give this up for me?"

"Yes. But, there are still some things I would like to do with you. Not right away, I will make sure you're ready, but - "

"What are some of those things?" She asked quickly, cutting him off.

"Well," he started gently as he leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her forehead before looking deep into her eyes. "I want to spank you," his voice was low and husky, and she felt it vibrate her bones. Suddenly, she felt a thick layer of goosebumps attack her skin. "I want to restrain you, _gently,_ so that when I'm pleasing you, you have no choice but to give into it." Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing began to speed up. "And I want to have control over your body when you're in my bed. I want to give you so much pleasure that you can't take it - that you scream for me to stop, although you really don't want me to."

Her eyes were fixed on his and she unconsciously leaned into his hand.

"But like I said, we will work up to that. First, I want to be gentle with you and make sure that you are alright. Do you still want me to have you, Anastasia?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but only a breathy moan escaped. "Is that a yes, sweet girl?"

 _Holy hell, I already feel like I'm going to pass out._ She still couldn't speak. She simply nodded her head.

He smiled in relief and leaned down to place a gently, innocent kiss on her lips. He intended the kiss to be a quick peck, but Ana instantly opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't resist any longer. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and crashed his body into hers. His tongue roamed her mouth gently. She tasted sweet and her tongue was supple and wet. A guttural moan escaped his throat. Ana pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to do it in here?"

"No," he shook his head frantically. "I want to take you into my bedroom. I want to make love you to, on my bed." The words he spoke felt somewhat awkward coming off of his tongue as he had never said that to any woman before.

"Then take me."

He leaned down and grabbed Ana's legs, picking her up, wrapping her leads around his waist. She giggled and began attacking his neck with small, light kisses. Christian walked his sweet Ana out of the red room and closed the door behind him, no intention of ever entering that room again. He quickly walked down the other end of the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom. He gently placed her down on the ground again, her sandals making a clicking sound against the hardwood floor of his bedroom. She eagerly stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, but he gently stopped her.

"Ana," he said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I want you to realize how special you are to me. I've never, _ever,_ brought a woman into my bedroom. No one has ever even laid eyes on my bed let alone been in it. But I wouldn't want it any other way." His thumb caressed her lower lip which was plump and wet from their frenzied kiss. She felt that warm sensation deep within her groin intensify. She could feel how wet she was, and her nipples were hard as they pressed against the lacy material of her bra. She couldn't take this much longer.

"Please, Christian," she whispered, her eyes pained and desperate, "please take me. Make love to me."

He gently walked her backwards until the backs of her thighs touched the edge of his bed. He guided her down as she sat onto it. She watched in awe as he took a step back and unbuttoned his crisp shirt, her blood boiling the more and more of his skin he exposed with each button. Slowly, agonizingly, he pulled the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. His skin was tan and soft, and his muscles glimmered perfectly in the dim lighting of his bedroom. She reached out to touch him, but he swiftly grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"No, baby," he came closer to her, still holding her wrist, "tonight is for you. I will do all of the touching." She simply nodded her head, her brain had turned to mush a while ago. She watched as he bent down on one knee, taking her small ankle in his hand. He quickly undid the strap on her sandal and slid it off before doing the same to the other one. She let out a moan as his hands traveled up her calves and to her thighs. She almost whimpered when his hands stopped right at the hem of her dress.

"Come here, Ana," he whispered, "open your mouth and give me a kiss." Without a hesitation she did exactly as he said. Her hands immediately went to his hair as she leaned down and their tongues met. She didn't think that she could get any more wet at this point, but she was wrong. The amount that her panties were soaked was almost uncomfortable. She let out a frustrated moan.

"What is it baby girl? Tell me what you want."

"I don't know, I don't know," she said frantically, "I've never felt this way before."

"Sshh…it's ok. I'll take care of you." He stood up and reached behind her, finding the zipper to her dress. He quickly unzipped her and pulled the fabric away from her body. His dick was rock hard, and he honestly didn't think he had ever been this hard before. It was painful. He let out a moan as her breasts became exposed. The pale pink color of the lace bra she wore complemented her creamy skin perfectly. "Up", he instructed. She gingerly lifted her hips up and he slid the dress down her hips, past her legs, and tossed it behind him. Her panties matched her bra. "Holy fuck," he said as he stood up and ran his hands down his face. "You're so beautiful it hurts." His dick jumped as he watched her blush and smile shyly.

He got back down on his knees again. His mouth immediately went to her neck and he kissed and licked along her collar bone. The feeling of his tongue on her skin made her head cloudy. Her head flew back and she moaned loudly as his mouth found its way to her breasts. He nuzzled his face tightly in between them as he reached back around her and expertly unclasped her bra. He leaned back and watched in anticipation as the bra slid off of her shoulders and then onto the floor. He licked his lips and slowly leaned into her. He stopped mere centimeters away from her and let his warm breath caress her. "Oh God," she moaned. He smiled and opened his mouth, gently placing his tongue on her nipple. This was so foreign to him - to be so gently and to use such light touches - but it felt so right. He circled his wet tongue around her nipple, round and round, looking up at her to see her face flushed with desire. "Ohhh, yes," she moaned as he continue to her other nipple.

"Does that feel good, sweet girl?"

"Oh, God, Christian, yes," her voice came in pants.

"Lay down," he instructed her, and she complied. His tongue ran from the valley of her breasts to her navel. Her skin was so warm and so soft. He almost felt like he was high just from the scent and feel of her. Slowly, almost painfully so, his face found its way to her mound. She let out a whimper. "Open your legs for me, baby," he whispered, to which she slightly parted her legs. "More," he demanded, and she did so. "Good girl."

"Oh, fuck!" She couldn't help but scream as he buried his face between her legs. Even through the lace material of her panties, she could feel the wetness of his tongue. He continued to bury his face more and more into her, putting pressure right on her clit. She unconsciously began to grind against his face. She didn't even know what she was doing at this point. Her body was no longer hers, it belonged to Christian.

"Do you want more?" He asked, his voice muffled from in between her thighs.

"Please, I'm begging you," she panted. Tears began to pool in her eyes. The desire and desperation she was feeling was beginning to be too much. The pulsing from deep within her began to almost feel painful.

"Do you want my tongue on your bare pussy?" She gasped at his words.

"Please, _please_."

"Don't worry baby," He stated as he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, "I'm going to take care of you." He swiftly pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside.

Ana suddenly felt extremely self conscious. No one had ever seen her naked before. She felt vulnerable, and she snapped her legs closed.

"No, no, little girl," he tried his best to keep his voice calm, although it still sounded commanding. "Open your legs."

"I…I…"

"Don't be shy baby, let me see what's mine. _Please_." Now he was begging, shamelessly.

She began to feel more comfortable as she heard the sound of his voice. He was just as desperate for her as she was for him. Slowly, her legs began to part.

"Good girl, baby. More. Wider," he encouraged her until her legs were spread as far she they could go. His hand flew to his chest at the sight of her. "Fuck. Fuck, Ana. You're perfect." His eyes studied every inch of her, mesmerized. She felt the heat of her blush take over her skin. Then, suddenly, she felt his tongue.

"Christian!" she cried out in pleasure.

He tried to be gentle, he really did. But he couldn't take it anymore. His mouth and tongue attacked her folds, paying close attention to her clit. "Fuck baby," he said against her, "how do you taste so fucking sweet?"

She grabbed at his hair and put her heels against the edge of the bed. She lifted her hips off of the bed and grinded furiously into his face. She still didn't know what she was trying to find…it was a relief of some sort, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she was no longer thinking logically - her body had completely taken over. Her moans were loud and constant as she grinded against him.

"That's it baby. Fuck my face. Rub your perfect little pussy all over me." His hands gripped onto her thighs, and he knew she would be bruised in the morning, but he couldn't help it, and the thought excited him. He had to do something to control himself and keep himself from coming in his pants. "I want you to come." Within seconds of that statement, she felt her world crashing around her. Her body was on fire and she felt an explosion deep within her groin. She screamed his name as her body convulsed and tightened, her legs involuntarily wrapping around his head. Her head flailed against the sheets of the bed and she grabbed so hard on his hair she thought she would pull it out. Christian moaned against her as she came, trying desperately to control himself. _Do not come, do not come, I have to be inside of her first._

Slowly, Ana came down from her high. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Christian carefully peeled her legs from around his neck and noticed that they were shaking. He stood up and put one knee in between her legs as he hovered over her. He kissed her gently all across her face.

"Anastasia? Sweet heart? Are you here with me?" Her eyes slowly opened and he noticed that they were glossed over with tears. He instantly became concerned. "Ana, are you ok?"

"Yes," she said immediately when she saw the concern on his face. "That was just…amazing…overwhelming."

"God, you're perfect," he said before his lips crashed to hers and he hungrily assaulted her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues sloppily danced together. Although she felt extreme relief from her orgasm…her first orgasm ever…she still felt something she couldn't quite describe. She still felt incomplete…searching for something…empty….

"I want you inside of me," she whispered in between wet kisses.

"Oh baby, trust me, I'm going to bury myself so deep inside of you."

He stood from the bed and unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down with his boxers. He saw the fear in her eyes as they landed on his manhood. He knew he was well endowed, and it often shocked the most experienced of submissives.

"Don't worry baby, it will fit, and I'll be as gentle as possible." He came back on the bed and hovered over her, their naked bodies inches from each other. "Do you trust me? Do you want this?"

"Yes, and yes," she whispered. Her hands went around his neck, pulling him down until their naked bodies touched. He nuzzled himself between her legs and pressed the tip of himself against her. She moaned at the contact. She was so wet, and he knew that he could just slam right into her, but he was controlling himself tonight.

"Ok baby, this is going to be uncomfortable at first, but the more you relax your body, the less it will hurt, ok?" She nodded her head. He kissed her lips before applying gentle pressure to her opening. Her eyes shut in anticipation. "No Ana, look at me." Her eyes flew open. "Do not look away from me, do you understand?"

"Yes."

They held each other's gaze as he gently, carefully, pushed inside of her. The grunt that came from his throat was animalistic. "Fuck, you're so tight." He heard her grunt beneath him and saw her eyes wince. "You ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I'll be ok. Please keep going. I want you all the way inside." Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, but it was her truth in this moment.

"Relax your muscles baby," he said as he continued, watching her face scrunch up. "Open up for me. That's it…there you go," he moaned as she did as she was told, and he moved into her with more ease, until he was finally all the way inside of her. He stilled his movements and allowed her muscles to adjust. "You good, Ana?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

" _Please, please."_ Her hips arched up to grind against him.

"Ok, greedy little girl," he chuckled, "don't worry. I got you." He pulled out slowly, and slowly went back in again. The feel of her was absolutely intoxicating. He felt dizzy from the sensation. She was so warm, so wet, so luscious and perfect.

Ana started to moan in pleasure the more he moved. As she got used to the strange feeling and the pain began to subside, she began to feel fire works of pleasure every time he moved. Slowly, his pace began to quicken and his movements became more frantic. Their bodies danced together for what felt like hours. Their mouths assaulting each others, hands all over, both of their moans of pleasure filling the room. The scent of both of them mixed together was strong and made them both move faster. He was pumping into her quickly as this point, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. "Christian, I want you to come. I want to hear you," she begged him.

"You got me close baby," he grunted. " _Fuck_ you feel so good." He was getting closer and closer. "I want to come inside of you, Anastasia." His eyes found hers and pleaded with her. "I want to fill you with my come."

"I'm not on the pill."

"Ana, I don't care." His words were shocking to him. He had never ever been with a woman without a condom, even his submissives. It was always a hard limit. This was the first time that he was ever having unprotected sex. Ana had him under such a spell that he didn't even care that there was no form of birth control. His possessive, animalistic, cave man self wanted…no, _needed_ to fill her up. The thought of this was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The thought of Christian coming deep inside of her sent a surge throughout her body. She was going to have another orgasm.

"Yes, yes do it," she cried. "I'm going to come, Christian, please! Come inside of me!" As he felt her walls convulse around him, he let go, slamming into her as far as he could as he spread his seed deep within her. "Anastasia, _fuck!"_ He screamed into her neck. It was hands down, the most mind blowing, amazing orgasm he had ever had.

And then suddenly, their was silence, aside from their heavy breathing. He drew up his head from her neck and stared deep within her eyes.

"What have you done to me?" He asked with a chuckle. "You're such an angel. Where did you come from? Where have you been?" His eyes searched hers for answers. Why did he have to wait so long for her? He had spent his whole life in meaningless, boring, repetitive "relationships" in his red room. He closed his eyes and thanked God that although he had to wait so long, at least no one had gotten to her before him.

"I'm here now," she whispered against his skin, "I was waiting for you the whole time." They kissed gently and passionately before he carefully pulled out of her. He looked down between them and saw the sweet evidence of what had just happened. Ana noticed the smile on his face and looked down between them, and was horrified to find blood on his perfectly white sheets.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She cried as her hands shot to her face.

"Hey, stop that," he said as he took her hands away. "It's ok. It's nothing a little wash won't fix."

Christian got up and ran to the bathroom to return a second later with a damp cloth. He carefully cleaned her up as best as he could. She jumped at the contact.

"You already sore baby?" Christian asked in satisfaction.

"A little."

"I'll give you a hot bath tomorrow and you'll be just fine."

Christian tossed the towel back in the restroom and climbed back into bed with Ana. He couldn't believe it…but he wrapped his hand around her stomach and pulled her back against his front.

"Should I leave?" She asked hesitantly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not," he growled. "You're staying right here, in my arms, where you belong and I know you're safe. Now. Go to sleep little girl. You must be exhausted."

Within seconds, they floated into dream land together.

 **please review, friends 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Ana was still in a deep sleep when she began to feel herself slowly coming back to reality, the images of last night flashing before her. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face, and suddenly, she felt something warm and wet on her nipple. She opened her sleepy eyes to see Christian slowly running his tongue against her breast. Ana wanted to ask what he was doing, but instead, a moan escaped her throat. It didn't matter what her mind as thinking, her body was under the spell of Christian Grey. Christian smiled against her skin upon hearing the soft moan escape her lips and slowly moved towards her other breast.

"Good, you're awake," he said in a husky voice. "I couldn't wait any longer." He gently bit down on her nipple and moaned as her body tensed up at the sensation.

"Oh, Christian," she said in a breathy voice as her hands found their way to his hair and she gripped onto it tightly. Her hips began to involuntarily move as the inside of her began to throb with pleasure. Christian noticed this and moved his hand slowly down her stomach, almost agonizingly slow, until it reached her center. She let out a gasp as his fingers slid between her lips. He moved his mouth up to latch onto her neck.

"You're so wet for me, already," his voice was low and dominant. She nodded her head in response, so turned on that she was unable to even form a sentence. His fingers continued to rub her and slide inside of her every so often. His fingers finally found her clit and her hips shot up off of the bed. Christian threw the blankets off of their bodies so that he could see as his hand played with her. "You like that, baby?" He asked as his fingers circled around her clit, applying gently pressure that he knew would drive her crazy, but not enough pressure to make her come.

Christian still couldn't believe this was happening. He had never had a woman in his bed and _never_ was the one giving the pleasure. Sure, he had given his submissives plenty of orgasm, but it wasn't because he cared. It was mainly a control thing as he wouldn't allow them to come until he said so, but he had never given a woman an orgasm because he truly wanted her to feel good. Until now.

Christian's eyes went from watching his hand to watching Ana's face. She looked so beautiful and sexy, yet innocent at the same time. His dick was throbbing as he watched her in pure ecstacy. "Anastasia, look at me." She did exactly as he commanded. "Good girl". His fingers continued to play with her and her hips continued to lift off of the bed as she was grinding onto his hand.

"Fuck, Christian, it feels so good," she whispered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Does that feel good baby? When I rub your clit?"

"Yes. Please Christian, make me come." Her hips began to move more rapidly as she searched desperately for a release.

"How do you want me to make you come? Tell me." His fingers stopped moving and she let out a whimper. Christian's dick jumped at the sound of the tiny feminine sound. She bit down on her lip as she thought of the options.

"With you tongue," she said in a whisper so low and shy that he almost didn't hear it.

"Louder."

"I want you to make me come with your tongue." Christian smiled and leaned in to give her lips a quick swipe of his tongue, causing a moan to escape her mouth. Christian pulled his fingers away from her and immediately put them into his mouth as he sucked her juices completely off of them.

"I love the way you taste," he said against her lips. "I could taste your pussy all day." Ana's insides throbbed at his words. It was getting painful.

"Christian, please."

Her quickly found his way down between her legs and settled there. He examined her and sighed out of happiness and amazement. It was, hands down, the most perfect pussy he had ever seen. And he was the only one who had seen it. It was his and his alone. He pressed his nose against her and took a slow and long inhale, causing Ana's cheeks to blush. "Fuck, baby," he said as he looked up at her. "So sweet."

Ana's hips flew off of the bed as his tongue attacked her clit. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her hands flew to his hair as she held him in place, grinding herself against his open mouth. The sounds of his tongue against her wet center was erotic and was almost enough to make her come. Christian's hands found their way up to her breasts as he squeezed them and pinched her nipples. He was slowly moving his way up to being more aggressive with her; testing the waters to see how she would react, and so far so good.

"That's it, baby," he said against her, his mouth never losing contact. "I want you to come all over my face. Use my tongue, baby. Do whatever you want." He had stopped all movement of his tongue, instead simply holding it out as Ana continued to grind against it. This was so foreign to him yet was turning him on so much that his hips were slightly raised from the bed because he knew that right now, if anything came into contact with his dick, he would lose it.

After furiously grinding against him, Ana came, screaming his name over and over. To hear Ana scream his name throughout her orgasm awakened the dominant in him and he gently gave her ass a slap, but he didn't even think she noticed as she was in the middle of her orgasm. He was gentle with Ana as she came down from her orgasm, giving her pussy wet, opened mouth kisses as her legs continued to shake. Her rubbed his face gently against her, wanting every drop of her come against his face. He could be here all day, doing this for her forever.

"What the fuck is this?!" A shrill scream boomed into the room, and Christian recognized it immediately. Christian immediately jumped up and covered Ana with the covers as she buried herself underneath them, laying in a fetal position. She had no idea who it was in the room, but knowing that anyone saw them in such a vulnerable and intimate moment put her skin on fire with embarassment.

Christian whirled around to see exactly who he thought it was - Elena. He pulled his pants on and shot a look at her so angry and hate filled that it almost scared her. Almost.

"Get the fuck out of here. GO!" He screamed as he pushed her out into the hallway and slammed the bedroom door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" His fists were clenched and he had to use literally every single coping skill that Flynn had taught him to not punch her in the face. It absolutely enraged him that someone other than him saw Ana naked, even if it was a woman.

"Christian how dare you," she snarled.

"How dare I what? Answer my question. What the fuck are you doing here?!''

"We had a fucking appointment to discuss the salon!" Christian's eyes closed in annoyance and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered. They really did have a meeting. And he let Taylor have the night off as he didn't want anyone to hear Ana's sweet voice as she orgasmed.

"Can we reschedule? And what the fuck were you thinking walking into my room?!"

"I heard what was very obviously someone having an orgasm and didn't believe that it was actually coming from your room. Christian, what are you thinking? Having a woman in your _bed?_ And you were eating her pussy! How low and degrading!" She screamed through gritted teeth.

"It's none of your god dam business."

"none of my business? I taught you better than that." She had taught Christian that - to never give a woman pleasure, and Ana truly was the first woman that Christian had pleasured orally. "How disgusting."

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he pushed her towards the elevator. "Ana is the furthest thing from disgusting, you watch your fucking mouth!"

"Is she even a sub?!"

"No, she's not. She's different."

"You're going to lose everything you have because of her. Everything that I helped you to get."

"You didn't help me get any of this," Christian said as he motioned around his huge pent house.

"Oh please, you know that's a lie. If it weren't for me teaching you power and control, you would be dead or in prison. I advice you to get rid of that bitch _immediately_ before you regret it."

"I told you to watch your fucking mouth!" He screamed as he gave her another push which almost caused her to fall flat on her face before she caught herself. "Get out!"

"You're going to regret this."

"You're going to regret everything if you don't leave right fucking now. All I have to do is make one phone call and your business is dead."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Christian and Elena stared at each other for a few moments before Elena turned and pressed the button for the elevator. She stepped inside of it and shook her head disapprovingly as the doors closed. Christian immediately reached for his phone and dialed to the front desk. "Take Elena Lincoln off of my victor's pass list. _NOW"_ he snarled.

He immediately rushed back into his bedroom to find Ana frantically putting the last of her clothing on, which caused Christian's heart to plummet.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

"Who was that?!" She asked as her shaky hands buckled her sandal.

"I'm sorry, she's my business partner. I forgot that we had scheduled a meeting."

"Do your female business partners always walk straight into your bedroom?" She asked, unable to hide her jealousy.

"Baby, its not like that," he said as he walked toward her and reached for her.

"Don't touch me," she said as she slapped his hand away. Chrsitian's hand twitched and his eyes darkened, which Ana hadn't seen before. She took a reluctant step back from him as she didn't know what caused him to become to angry so instantly.

"Don't do that again, Anastasia. I _will_ take you over my knee and make sure that you're bruised. Do you understand me?"

Ana's mouth hung open as she processed his words. She was both terrified and turned on by them, the confusion of her emotions causing her to feel dizzy. All she could manage to get out was "I want to go home."

"No."

"What? Yes!"

"I said _no."_

"Christian, I need to go home. I have to work today and I'd rather not go home in the same clothes I wore yesterday."

Christian's eyes were dark and cloudy but he knew that she was right and didn't want to scare her off with his possessiveness too early on, so he restrained himself and reluctantly called Taylor to take her home. He promised to call her later that night, and despite Ana being short and cold towards him, he noticed that her simple "Ok" had so much hope and eagerness in it.

Ana did not want to leave Christian so suddenly, but the shock and embarrassment of being walked in on was too overwhelming for her to stay. Besides, she did have to get ready for work, as well as confront Kate back at the apartment.

 **please review it means a lot!**


End file.
